eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24431601-20140412211140
Rebecca woke up. It was all a dream. At least that's what she thought. The sound of Khan's final cry woke her. She opened her eyes to lying in the middle of the field. She was covered in burns, cuts, bruises, scrapes, and her whole body was aching. Indeed, it was all real. "How has this happened?" Rebecca thought to herself. "What kind of sorcery is going on here?" She tried to stand up, but couldn't. Her legs, like every other part of her body, were badly damaged. She laid there, watching the burning rubble. She rolled on to her back and stared up at the clouds. The sky was now red, and there was lightning in the distance. She shut her ees, hoping that somehow, waking up once again would make this all stop. It seemed like ages she was there, the whole night she couldn't fall back asleep. At Midnight, she gave up trying. Her eyes flicked open again and she stared up at the sky. The clouds were gone by now. But suddenly, she saw something. Something she had never seen before a clear view of the night sky. It was brilliant. The stars were so bright, she could see part of the milky way. Some fo the stars were even different colors. Greens, violets, yellows, reds, blues, it was unbelievable. "This must be magic..." She whispered to herself. She could see the clouds of the milky way moving slowly through the night sky. Wait, that wasn't the milky way! Some kind of cloud was moving down towards the Earth. She watched it. it got closer and closer to the ground from the night sky. it appeared to be descending towards the school. But as it got closer, it seemed more human. Is that... a ghost? It was definitely a spirit. She knew it. if this much had happened, than al these sories we grew up as children had to be true! It was a woman. She had light blueish purple hair that came to her shoulders. She had pale skin, deep blue eyes, and was dressed in all white. Leaving a trail of translucent white as she slowly fell from the sky, she landed making no sound and walked towards the remnants of Khan, which was naught but a small amount of blood and his armor, as unbreaking as his loyalty towards his master. White energy emerged from er hands and flowed into the armor, and it began to float. "I am the Aspect of Cold, among the Spirits of the Blade." The spirit whispered. (Rebecca, obviously, couldn't hear.) The armor began to rise further and further into the skys, still glowing with white energy. "Khan Abudo, the greatest of the Neek race, escaper of Macraga, champion of Painting, you have other destinies. To die this day is not your fate. A day wil come when the fate of all existence rests on you. Be ready for this day." She began to float up with the armor. "You shall return here soon. You will have your revenge. Magician will be defeated, and to you a glorius fate. Your soul now rests in the AEther, and when you regenerate, your armor shall be waiting in your homelands. Remember: YOU SHALL DEFEAT MAGICIAN!" The spirit then vanished, and the armor rocketed away into space, the brilliant night sky fading into the few visible stars in urban environments. "Stupid ghost." Painting commmented as he and Kentaro watched through a crystal ball in Marstrayal.